


I'm Here

by PoorYorick



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: spoilers for Ragnarok (duh)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorYorick/pseuds/PoorYorick
Summary: They say hugging is a good way to hide your face.- For the final scene of the movie.





	I'm Here

“I’m here.”

Before – before Ragnarök and Sakaar and their father’s death and maybe their mother’s death too - Thor used to think he had two brothers. One he grew up with – quiet and brilliant but mischievous, loyal but ever so easy to slight. And the other one – the deranged creature that had festered in the shadows until it first raised its head during his exile to Midgard and that killed indiscriminately for the sheer joy of it.

At first he thought the second one might be exorcised in some way or assuaged so that it would loosen its grip on Loki, but that hope was gone.

There was only one Loki and just because Thor hadn’t seen the darkness grow inside him before - before it was too late - it didn’t mean it was new. It was part of Loki and it made him whole and he had to accept it, even if it meant stopping his brother time and time again, trying to contain the madness and destruction he wrought by any means necessary.

The Loki lingering in the doorway now looked like the man Thor used to know, that glimmer of mania notably absent from his eyes or maybe just hidden.

He turned the silver stopper in his hand, his face blank giving away nothing as he examined it – before tucking it away inside one of his pockets. Thor didn’t protest.

“You wanted to hug me then?” He asked, his lip curling ever so slightly, as if amused by such an outlandish idea.  As if they hadn’t held each other in their arms a thousand times before. When he thought Loki was _dying_ his first instinct had been to-

No. Better not to thread there. Not now. Not today. Maybe not ever.

“I’m standing right here,” Thor said. “If you want.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed, maybe displeased that what _he_ wanted was now up for debate. Thor wondered what his brother’s mindscape had to look that mad diatribes about wanting to rule the Nine Realms were easier for him to express than to answer whether he did or did not want to hug his brother. But if there was one thing Loki had always been it was difficult.

“I thought the Green Beast might kill you,” Loki said finally, without moving from his spot.

“I’m sure you were distraught.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at his sarcasm.

“I bet 10.000 Units on the Grandmaster's champion. But watching Banner's...passenger toss you around like a child might a doll was worth more than money.” The mental image seemed still enough to make Loki smile.

“It _hurt_ , Loki.”

“Oh, trust me, I know," Loki assured him, but then he faltered. "I didn't want you to lose."

His brother regarded him for a long moment, his eyes gliding across the eye-patch and finally he came closer, slowly entering the reach of Thor’s arm as if suspecting a trap.

Thor wasn’t the one in the habit of surprise stabbings.

One cool hand found Thor’s cheek, asserting the slightest pressure to his pulverised upper jaw.

“Does _that_ still hurt?”

Thor nodded. No point denying the throbbing pain filling the left side of his face.

“The medicine on this ship is not fit for Æsir-metabolism,” He explained, repeating Dr. Banner’s apologetic explanation.

Loki scoffed and his hand dropped away.

“I could make you something better.”

_Could you or would you? Will you? And why would you and for what price would you-_

Thor refused to ask any of the questions that came to his mind.

Instead- “I was worried about you.” Worried that Loki might not return from Sakaar, might not return from the treasury, might not leave Asgard in time -

“Never be.”

Thor would always be worried about his brother, but he didn’t say that either. He wondered when he had stopped speaking his mind around Loki and whether it was a good thing or a bad thing or simply _new_.

Loki held still when Thor wrapped his arms around his slighter frame, stiffening briefly when he pulled him against his chest, but then the tension slipped away and he melted into his brother's embrace, long dark hair brushing softly against Thor's cheek.

Everything was as it should be and Thor didn't know what he had expected, but it was reassuring to feel it - the warmth of his brother’s body and the steady pulse throbbing inside the throat resting against his shoulder and the steady expansion and reduction of his chest with every breath. Loki was alive.

He could feel the muscles underneath the layers of protective leathers shift when finally Loki’s arms wrapped around his shoulders. Fingers of one hand buried themselves in Thor’s short hair and delivered a mocking tug before cupping the back of his head almost apologetically. He wondered what his expression his brother’s face wore now that no one could see it. Thor found himself smiling; a discovery accompanied by a stab of guilt.

Loki leaned his head against his and he didn’t miss that his brother was careful not to brush against his fresh injury. Consideration. Something else they would likely never mention.

“Are you going to stay?” Thor asked. He meant more than just on board of the space-ship.

“Do you want me to?”

His brother loved so to be contrary. Asking him to stay might be enough to drive him away. But Thor didn’t feel like playing these games.

“I’d like that very much.”

A moment of silence and Thor could feel Loki's chin shift on his shoulder as he tilted his head.

“To keep an eye on me?”

Thor actually chuckled – he couldn’t help himself.

“Eye-jokes now? Classy.”

Loki sighed. “I have so many of them I could never make around father.”

“Isn’t that reason enough to stay?”

Another sigh.

“We’ll see.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: langernameohnebedeutung.tumblr.com in case you got prompts or for any other reason really.


End file.
